


Rule 9A

by jdale



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gibbs Slap, Gibbs' Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdale/pseuds/jdale
Summary: Tony learns another of Gibbs’ rules.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Rule 9A

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this exchange from _Stargate Atlantis_ season 2, episode 11, “The Hive,” taking place after the team has been captured by enemy forces:
> 
> **COL. SHEPPARD**: You have a knife?  
**LT. FORD**: One for them to find, one to keep. Everybody knows that.
> 
> The third or fourth time I watched this episode, it occurred to me that that seemed like a very Gibbsian way of thinking, and so this fic was born.

“_How_ did this guy escape?” Gibbs thundered.

“He used a knife to jimmy the lock,” DiNozzo admitted sheepishly.

“And _why_ did our prisoner have a knife?” Gibbs pressed.

“I don’t know!” DiNozzo protested. “I took a knife off him when I brought him in! A gun and a knife!”

The headslap was harder than usual. “Rule 9A, DiNozzo.”

DiNozzo furrowed his brow in confusion. “9A? I know Rule 9 is ‘always carry a knife,’ but what’s 9A?”

“When at risk of capture, carry two knives: one for your captors to find and confiscate, and one to use in your escape.”


End file.
